Foxy Feva For The Naruto Flava
by GiantMako
Summary: What happens when a average bored fanfic writer hears one of the best songs around, and can't help but write a songfic about it and his favorite blond ninja read and review P.s. I don't own Naruto or Hot Action Cops master piece


OMG! its terrible its like the worst thing that could have happened to me!

I your beloved ShadowShades have sunken low enough to write...a...SONG FIC! What is wrong with me!

Yeah i couldn't help myself I was listening to one of the best songs ever made in the history of EVER! when it came to me suddenly.

yeah so try not to kill me afterwards and heck if I'm lucky you''ll even have a laugh off this

Enjoy

**Foxy Feva For The Naruto Flava**

_**Setting: Beginning of the Shippuden series **_

Last time we had seen our favorite knucklehead he was setting out with his perverted sensei Jiraiya on a three year journey to ready himself for the eventual attacks that were sure to come from the band of troublemakers known as Akatsuki. Unknown to Naruto he had matured well over those three years, he had grown tall, chosen a better outfit, toned up a bit, and his trademark grin always left the ladies swooning. Of course he was absolutely oblivious to this being as thick skulled as he is.

Completely unknown to him all the Kunoichi of Konoha he had known had been starved of any real examples for a man, all they had was a lazy unmotivated Shikamaru that found women more as troublesome. A cheery Choji that was more interested in getting his next meal than a girlfriend. Neji to busy training, and to cold to show any real emotion. Shino who was just plain creepy, Kiba who was annoying, and smelled like a dog. And well...Lee but hes sorta self explanatory. In a nutshell the second Naruto made an entrance into his beloved home after three long years he was in taken into great notice.

Naruto himself was overjoyed to be back in town everything was so familiar, the sights, the people, it even smelled like how he left it. For him though nothing would be better than seeing all his old friends and seeing how they had all changed through the years. Noticing a familiar shade of pink Naruto started making his way toward his old crush Sakura.

Sakura at the moment had been walking home, in more of a hurry than usual. She knew that today was the day Naruto was due back so she wanted to be the first thing he saw when he got back. To bad she didn't see him running toward her which led to the usual collision. Oof! Next thing she knew she was on the ground, and the sun was being blocked out by a tall figure standing over her. "Geez Sakura you gotta watch where your going wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Recognizing the voice instantly Sakura jumped up and gave a Naruto a soft hug welcoming back to Konoha all the while taking note on how buff he had gotten over the years. One look into the now more mature Naruto's eyes, and Sakura became entranced, and thats when things went sorta of downhill for our hero.

_**Do you think i can get some (chickie chickie)**_

Sakura eyes glaze over taking a noticeably seductive glint, as she begins to press herself against Naruto "Wow Naruto you sure have gotten handsome over the years."

**Maybe gets a little finga (sticky sticky)**

Naruto sensing something odd turns to his sensei giving him a "Uh do you know whats going on here?" look.

**You my electrical lip balm flava**

**I gotta do ya til the next song saves ya**

Jiraiya immediatly reconginizing the look in Sakura's eyes realizes the danger Naruto was now in. "Naruto! I know that look all to well that is the look of a first class rapist for the sake of your own innocence RUN!!"

**And can I get a little zip zip (lookie lookie)**

**Maybe just a little uh uh (nookie nookie)**

Sakura begins wrapping her arms (and one leg) around Naruto trapping him. "Oh Naruto you, and me should find somewhere quiet to talk...somewhere we can be...alone." Sweating bullets Naruto has no other choice but to slip out of his jacket to get away leaving Sakura with his shirt and jacket as he takes runs away.

**Hey whatcha say, it doesn't matter anyway**

**You won't do another 'cause you're getting with me**

Naruto runs down the streets of Konoha bare chested not to far behind him is Sakura with only one thing on her mind. "_Must...Have...Naruto-kun_!" This seen catches the interest of another female ninja. "Nice muscles"

**She got the power of the hootchie**

**I got the fever for the flava of the cootchie**

Naruto is suddenly yanked inside a house giving Sakura the slip, but now putting Naruto in another soft pair of hands. "Hi Naruto long time...no see." The almost white blond hair, and cyan eyes told Naruto that he was now being mentally undressed by the eyes on a very scantily clad Ino wearing a very short skirt, and a shirt that was much to small.

**And did I mention, hey pay attention**

**Gonna take that bootie to the nudie dimension**

Taking on a almost sinister smile on her face. "Whats wrong Naruto-kun? Ino got your tongue? If not i will soon." Naruto barely had time to escape as Ino launched herself at him grabbing a hold of his pants as he jumped to the side. "Got ya!"

**I got the green glow under my car**

**I got the boom boom system you can hear real far**

Naruto had once again had to part with another article of clothing now escaping Ino's house only wearing his boxers. A sight that another female ninja couldn't pass up.

**Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey hey oh pretty pretty shy, whoop whoop**

**Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey hey oh pretty pretty fly, whoop whoop**

**What do I have to say to get inside girl, what do I have to say**

Naruto stops to take a breather at one of the training areas hoping to gain enough time to think of a way out of his situation. When he hears footsteps behind him. "Its been a while Naruto i gotta say i like the new look."

**Can I get a little yum yum (kitty kitty)**

**Just a little sumthin sumthin (itty bitty**)

Naruto's face turned beet red when he noticed that Tenten was only wearing booty shorts, and a tight t-shirt. "Uh...interesting..ch..choice of...clothing Tenten." Tenten gave a cheshire smile as she prowled toward him. "I was hoping you'd like it."

**Do you wanna get tripe X groovy**

**Gimme gimme some of that kinda movie**

Naruto begins to back up only to back into a tree now trapped between it, and a smiling Tenten. " Well i better get going you know lots of places to..." Naruto didn't get that far cause at that very moment Tenten had glomped him rubbing her assets against him, and squeezing his rear end. " Cmon Naruto stay a while we have so much catching up to do."

**And let me spin ya like a record (wicky wicky)**

**Let me get ya butt naked (licky licky)**

**Here we go, yo here's the scenario**

**Gonna strip you down like a car in the barrio**

Naruto now as red as he could be was tearing like heck across the forest doing his darn best to escape a very infatuated Tenten. "Come back Naruto i only want to have Se...i mean talk."

**Ya got the power of the hootchie**

**I got the fever for the flava of the cootchie**

Naruto had now made it to a dark alley escaping Tenten, but unknowingly walking into the clutches of another deviant ninja. Suddenly Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around him form behind the hands attached moving in circles around his chest. "How ya doing little man...guess i can't call you 'little' man anymore."

**I'm your lovey dovey bedtime playa**

**Call me your super sexy boogie man slayer**

**I got the green glow under my car**

**I got the boom boom system you can hear real far**

Naruto felt two things then first a moist tongue tracing down his neck, and second a pair of breast rubbing against his back. "You know Naruto I'm not wearing anything, but a trench coat and fishnet right?" Naruto's nose began to bleed, and his hairs stood on end as he realized just who was behind him at the time "Anko h-how you been doing?"

**Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey hey oh pretty pretty shy, whoop whoop**

**Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey hey oh pretty pretty fly, whoop whoop**

"Pretty well, but now that you've showed up I'll be doing much better. Now how about we lose those boxers?" Naruto did the only thing he he felt he could do at the moment. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly Anko was being hugged by about a dozen Naruto's "Well i like where this is going. But still off with the boxers boys." Thats when all the clones poofed leaving a confused Anko in the alley as Naruto sprinted away.

**What do I have to say to get inside girl, what do I have to say**

Thats when Naruto stumbled across the Hyuuga estate, and a certain white eyed female ninja stumbled across him.

**Do you think that I could get some (chickie chickie)**

**Maybe gets a little finga (sticky sticky)**

"Oh Naruto-kun its been so long since we've seen one another." Naruto turned his head to see a very matured, and very naked Hinata. "H-h-hinata why are you naked?"

**You wanna suck it like a bong hit, wack it**

**You gotta be my first lady, Jack it**

" You see this is the Hyuuga estate bathing area." Naruto's face would have been redder than ever if all the blood hadn't been gushing out of his nose. "I think i need to lie down somewhere." Naruto lost balance, and next thing he knew had landed head first into Hinata's dirty pillows. "..."

**She got the power of the hootchie**

**I got the fever for the flava of the cootchie**

**Let's party hardy and rock and roll**

**We drink Bacardi and smoke a bowl**

**I got the green glow under my car**

**I got the boom boom system you can hear real far**

A now blushing Hinata looked down at Naruto a very scary, and familiar look in her eyes. "Oh Naruto you sure do get to the point of things don't you." Hinata now leading Naruto inside with a towel wrapped around her form. "You know Naruto I'd love to have you to myself right now."

**Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey hey oh pretty pretty shy, whoop whoop**

**Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey hey oh pretty pretty fly, whoop whoop**

**What do I have to say to get inside girl, what do I have to say**

Naruto having now recovered a bit from the loss of blood. " Looks like I'll have to escape you too huh Hinata?" Hearing a giggle from her direction Naruto notices that shes looking not at him, but behind him. "That may not be so easy Naruto-kun."

I** got the fever for the flava of the cootchie**

**Yo hey ma yo hey ma yo hey ma mama hootchie**

**I got the fever for the flava of the cootchie**

**Yo hey ma yo hey ma yo hey ma mama hootchie**

"You see i invited the other girls over here i figured theres was enough Naruto-kun to go around." Naruto turns to see four barely dressed Kunoichi staring at him hearts in their eyes. And with all exits blocked, and no where to run Naruto could only cover his eyes as he was glomped, by five very Naruto-crazed girls his very innocence in their hands.

**Mmmmmmmm**

_**End:**_

I couldn't help but laugh when i read this back to myself hopefully you readers got a laugh or two from it as well.

Yeah i know its not great but i like it and the fact that i was able to write it in a hour means that my next story should be up by either early Sunday or late Sunday which i guess is technically today since its like 5:18 am i need some sleeps.

Well i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it, and knowing me there will probably be more of these lol

And for my fans you can be happy to know I'll be updating my others now since its summer and all

Peace


End file.
